Devil Night Raid
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA: Tras la batalla contra dante en temen ni gru Vergil reaparece en el mundo humano como un general imperial teniendo bajo su comando a un ejercito de humanos y demonios, debido a esto el ejercito revolucionario decide contratar a dante para que se encargue de el. ¿que hara ahora dante en un sitio tan horrible y corrupto como el imperio y lograra detener los planes de su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

**miCapitulo 01: El Demonio en el imperio**

**Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill y Devil May Cry no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el Primer capítulo de Devil's Night Raid espero que lo disfruten.**

**Norte del Imperio **

En las afueras de una ciudad en llamas los cuerpos sin vidas de sus defensores estaban esparcidos en la tierra tiñéndola de carmesí con su sangre mientras que los gritos de terror de los residentes retumbaban en la noche mientras que en el campamento militar que esta a las afuera de la ciudad los altos mandos estaban reunidos los oficiales del ejército que había masacrado esa ciudad_**-**_**Lord Vergil como usted ha ordenado hemos arrasado la ciudad y aniquilado a todos los que no se rindieron en ella-**Le dijo con una voz grave un demonio vestido con una armadura negra y ojos rojos_**-Y me he encargado de que las tropas se comporten a la altura y no como perros rabiosos-**_termino de dar el reporte a lo que vergil quien estaba vestido con un uniforme de oficial negro con un abrigo azul asintió ante las palabras de su subordinado.

_**-Perfecto Alastor ya que será contraproducente si nuestras tropas empiezan actuar como los degenerados chacales que son el resto del ejército imperial, además después podemos repartir el botín de guerra-**_en ese momento el se dirige a otro de sus oficiales que estaban allí presentes un hombre de piel blanca cabello y ojos castaños vestido con ropas negras y una bufanda roja armado con una espada que llevaba en su espalda_**-¿Shadow conseguiste lo que vinimos a buscar?-**_El hombre sonrió tenuemente y le respondió a su superior.

_**-Por supuesto general, acaso esperaba algo diferente de mi-**_El semi-demonio sonrió fríamente ante la noticia ya que eso significaba que muy pronto podrían irse de ese corrupto país.

_**-Perfecto, todas las piezas están cayendo en su lugar y muy pronto alcanzaremos nuestro objetivo-**_En ese momento una sonrisa surco el rostro de los tres hombres presentes ya que muy pronto podrían dejar esta charada y dedicarse a su verdadero objetivo.

_**/**_

**En la frontera del Imperio**

Un hombre de unos 20 años de rasgos europeos, piel blanca, cabello blanco y ojos de un color azul oscuro casi gris vestido de rojo y con el estuche de una guitarra en la espalda estaba dirigiéndose hacia el imperio con una expresión seria en el rostro_**-**__Que demonios estas tramando Vergil ya que no es normal en ti entrometerte en asunto de los humanos y menos unirte a algo como el ejercito__**-**_medito el otro hijo de Sparda Dante la última información que había recibido sobre su hermano de sus nuevos clientes el ejército revolucionario del imperio, no había que ser un genio para saber que ellos lo habían contratado para que se encargara de su hermano pero a él eso no le importaba ya que el sabia que sea lo que sea que tramara su gemelo no era nada bueno_**-Pero bueno si te has esmerado tanto para nuestra reunión familiar lo mínimo que puedo hacer es presentarme ¡verdad Vergil!-**_comento él en voz alta a nadie en particular con una sonrisa feroz en el rostro ante la perspectiva de volver a enfrentarse a su hermano en combate.

**40 Minutos después Carretera Imperial**

Dante seguía su camino tranquilamente cuando el olor a sangre inunda sus sentidos asi que se dirige rápidamente hacia el lugar para ayudar a cualquier sobreviviente que pueda haber en el lugar cuando ve algo que lo sorprende y enfurece de sobremanera ya que unos soldados estaban masacrando un pueblo a él se le enfría el pulso al ver como unos soldados iban a matar a una madre y a sus hijos lo que le trajo recuerdos de una situación similar en su pasado por lo que sin pensarlo desenfundo sus pistolas y abrió fuego volándole las cabezas para luego dirigirse a donde estaban ellos_**-Están ustedes bien-**_Le pregunto Dante a la mujer quien aliviada le respondió.

_**-Si gracias Extranjero pero el pueblo está siendo masacrado por los soldados y no sé si podremos salir vivos de aquí-**_Dante observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que en efecto ellos podían ser los únicos supervivientes el saca a rebellion del estuche de guitarra y le dice a la madre con una seriedad poco típica en el.

_**-No se preocupe yo atraeré su atención para que ustedes puedan escapar-**_La mujer y sus hijos observaron sorprendidos a Dante ya que el estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida por ellos por lo que con lagrimas en los ojos le agradeció al cazador de demonios.

_**-Gracias por salvarnos extranjero creí que mis hijos y yo íbamos a morir junto a los demás habitantes de nuestra aldea cuando atacaron las tropas del imperio-**_El solo les dedico una sonrisa confiada a ellos y les dice mientras se dirige hacia el pueblo con Rebellion e ivory en cada mano.

_**-no me agradezcan todavía ya que todavía no están a salvo, yo voy a ir al pueblo a ver si queda alguien con vida y a deshacerme de algunos animales rabiosos asi que Aprovechen ustedes para escapar-**_La mujer toma a sus hijos y escapa hacia el bosque mientras Dante se detenía un momento para cerciorarse de que hubieran escapado una vez hecho una sonrisa un tanto feroz aparece en su rostro mientras apunta con su pistola a un soldado imperial desprevenido_**-Lets Rock!-**_Dijo en voz alta Dante para luego dispararle en la cabeza al soldado al que le exploto en una lluvia de fragmentos de hueso y materia gris eso atrajo la atención de los otros soldados quienes empezaron a rodearlo con sus armas desenfundadas_**-Veo que ustedes son buenos matando civiles inocentes pero díganme algo ¿Acaso pueden hacerlo cuando su presa se defiende?-**_Les pregunto él con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

_**-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres extranjero para atacarnos, nosotros somos el ejército imperial y se nos ha dado la orden de destruir este pueblo y hacer lo que queramos con sus habitantes-**_Le dijo arrogantemente uno de los soldados a Dante pero antes que él pudiera decir o hacer algo mas es cortado en dos por Rebellion y antes que los otros pudieran reaccionar con unos certeros disparos de Ivory mato a los que lo rodeaban.

_**-¡Vamos vengan que tengo suficiente para mandarlos a todos ustedes al infierno!-**_Les dijo Dante a los demás soldados que se dirigían hacia él con sus armas desenfundadas él se lanzo contra ellos y con un movimiento de su espada decapito a todos los soldados que tenía delante de él para luego lanzarle Rebellion a uno de los soldados quien fue atravesado por ella en el pecho y empalado en un edificio cercano por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada la espada para luego desenfundar a ebony y abrir fuego contra los soldados matando a varios mientras se abría paso hacia su espada bloqueando ataques con sus pistolas y contraatacando con ellas o con patadas y golpes que rompían los huesos de los soldados incapacitándolos o matándolos en el acto.

En ese momento un soldado armado con un lanzacohetes le grita a él_**-¡Toma esto hijo de puta!- **_Pero Dante solo salta sobre el misil y lo usa como una patineta mientras le dispara a los soldado para luego elevarse en él y caer en picada con el misil saltando antes de que impacte este contra el soldado que lo disparo matándolo a él y a los soldados que lo acompañaban.

El aterriza en el suelo cerca de su espada y la toma para luego enfundarla el vuelve a encarar a los soldados quienes retroceden instintivamente_**-Oh por favor no se vallan ya que esta fiesta solo esta empezando-**_Les dijo sonriendo sádicamente Dante entes de volverse a lanzar a la refriega cuando una ráfaga de témpanos de hielo le son disparados pero él los repele con sus pistolas en ese momento aparece la persona que los disparo una mujer de unos 25 años de piel blanca, largo cabello y ojos azules con una expresión siniestra en el rostro vestida con un uniforme militar blanco y armada con una enorme rapier al verla el sonrió confiado y le dijo señalándola con su espada_**-Valla esta fiesta se está poniendo cada vez mejor ya que por fin apareció una chica ya creía que esto era fiesta aburrida-**_para luego poner una expresión seria en su rostro_**-dime algo linda ¿Por qué demonios masacraron a este pueblo?-**_Ella solo amplio su sonrisa y le respondió.

_**-Bueno podría decirte que fue porque eran órdenes del primer ministro por apoyar a los rebeldes pero si te soy sincera lo hice porque eran débiles y para lo único que sirven los débiles es para ser comida de los fuertes-**_en ese momento ella ataca a Dante con su espada pero el bloquea su ataque con Rebellion haciendo que ambas espadas choquen y boten chispas por la fricción_**-Veo que no solo eres puras palabras ya que muy pocos pueden bloquear mis ataques-**_le dijo positivamente impresionada la mujer a Dante quien aplico más fuerza y la empujo hacia atrás para luego tratar de cortarla por el estomago con rebellion pero ella en ese momento sonríe sádicamente y le dispara mas témpanos de hielo al hijo de sparda quien los bloquea pero ella aprovecha su distracción y lo apuñala con su espada en el corazón_**-pero lastimosamente tampoco eras tan especial-**_le dijo ella al cazador de demonio para luego retirar su espada de su cuerpo y retirarse.

_**-En serio me valoras tan poco lindura me rompes el corazón-**_La voz de dante sorprendió a la mujer quien no pudo esquivar cuando Dante le disparo con sus pistolas pero estas al parecer no le hicieron mucho daño ya que ella se levanto del suelo sin un rasguño_**-Veo que no soy el único que puede evadir a la muerte pero aunque me gustaría quedarme debo irme ya que tengo que prepararme para la fiesta que mi hermano va armar-**_le dijo Dante a ella antes de retirarse al bosque y continuar su camino_**-nos vemos lindura-**_le dijo Dante antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Ella solo pudo ver como el se iba con un sonrojo en el rostro y su corazón palpitando furiosamente antes de sonreír alegremente_**-**__Que esto porque mi corazón palpita tan fuerte ¡¿será que por fin conseguí a mi alma gemela?!__**-**_pensó ella ruborizada para luego calmarse y pensar más claramente_**-**__Pues si ese es el caso la próxima no te me escaparas mi amor__**-**_penso ella para luego retirarse del lugar.

_**/**_

Un escalofrio recorrió la nuca de Dante mientras caminaba por el bosque buscando de nuevo el camino hacia la carretera_**-**__porque demonios tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se me han complicado mas -_penso el hijo de sparda sobre el extraño presentimiento que tuvo pero no le dio mas importancia y siguió su camino.


	2. Capitulo 02: El Duelo

**Capitulo 02: El Duelo **

**Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill y Devil May Cry no me pertenecen**

**Mansion del duque DuGalle Región Este del imperio**

El Duque Dugalle era alguien conocido como un magnate de los negocios en el imperio ya que sus múltiples empresas que hacían de todo en el imperio desde el transporte hasta la fabricación de armas aunque en algunos grupos el era conocido por su gusto en el ocultismo y su participación en rituales de magia negra, aunque en esos momentos ni sus guardias ni sus barreras mágicas lo estaban ayudando contra el monstruo que estaba masacrando a todos en su mansión, en ese momento una explosión sacude la Habitación antes de que las puertas que llevaban a su estudio se abrieran de par en par dejando ver a quien había masacrado a los habitantes de la mansión quien no era otro que Shadow quien tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y tenía su teigu desenfundada; una katana con la hoja de un color carmesí brillante como la sangre esta era Muramasa la Espada Vampírica ya que ella aumentaba el poder de su portador y el suyo mismo mientras más sangre devorara y como el se había a dedicado a aniquilar a los guardias y criados que se encontraban en la mansión su poder estaba en su cúspide_**-Knock Knock Perras-**_les dijo el con una expresión que solo delataba una inmensa sed de sangre mientras que la sangre de sus víctimas lo rodeaba como una densa nube roja cosa que asusto al noble y a los pocos guardias que le quedaban.

_**-¡Que están esperando idiotas mátenlo!-**_Mas los guardias no tienen chance de hacer algo ya que de las espalda del asesino surgen tentáculos de sangre que los despedazan en instantes, al ver eso el duque empezó a retroceder aterrado de Shadow_**-¡A-aléjate de mi monstruo, Es que no sabes quién soy!-**_Shadow solo sonrió siniestramente y le respondió.

_**-Yo sé quién eres y para quien trabajas y eso a mí y a mis compañeros no nos importa ya que en el gran esquema de las cosas-**_ en ese momento en su rostro aparece una expresión sádica y demente y con un rápido corte de su teigu lo decapita_**- tu no nos sirves ¡Así que muere!-**_Del cuello del noble sale una gran cantidad de sangre que empapa a Shadow quien toma un libro que estaba en el escritorio y tras hojearlo sonríe complacido_**.**_

_**-¿Conseguiste el grimorio?-**_Le pregunto alguien a su espalda, el solo mantuvo su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona quien resulto ser una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve de pelo largo y negro y ojos rojos vestida con un vestido negro.

_**-Puedes apostar tu dulce trasero que si Carmilla ahora vámonos que tengo que entregarle esto a Lord Vergil para que comience la segunda fase de su plan-**_Le dijo el a ella para que luego Carmilla abriera un portal demoniaco que usaron ambos para salir del lugar.

**/Region Norte del imperio a 20 millas de la capital imperial/**

_**-**__¿Enserio que este país no puede ser más miserable?__**-**_Pensó molesto Dante mientras caminaba por la carretera en dirección a la capital ya que desde que llego al imperio solo veía como los nobles y demás miembros del gobierno abusaban de su poder con una impunidad repulsiva, lo que hacía que la presencia de Vergil en estas tierras fuera aun más extraña ya que si bien el sabía que su hermano no tenía problemas en matar personas inocentes él prefería evitarlo ya que eso para él era algo molesto e innecesario por lo que solía evitar hacerlo por lo que su afiliación con gente como el imperio era extraña por decirlo menos_**-Pero bueno de todos modos yo sé como esto terminara; con el plan que Vergil haya ideado yéndose al infierno y yo pateándole el culo y teniendo que arreglar el desastre que haga… es que el no puede ser más obvio-**_Pensó en voz alta el cazador de demonios con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro cuando de la nada siente una presencia demoniaca mientras que una barrera roja se materializaba en el lugar y un grupo de demonios que parecían ser soldados imperiales salidos del infierno ya que tenían rasgos demoniacos como garras, ojos rojos y fauces lo suficientemente poderosas para despedazar a una persona sin problema lo rodearon_**-Parece que ya Vergil envió el comité de bienvenida-**_comento con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica Dante mientras desenfundaba Rebellion.

Aunque Ignorado por el alguien observaba desde las sombras observaba el conflicto desde las sombras observaba el inminente combate con interés aunque asegurándose de no ser detectado por el hijo de Sparda_**- **__Así que este es el Hermano de Lord Vergil, parece la gran cosa. Pero al ser hermano de mi señor e hijo del traidor Sparda el debe ser alguien con habilidades excepcionales por lo que este pequeño teatro será útil para calcular sus capacidades y encaminarlo en la dirección que necesitamos_**-**Pensó el observador con una mirada calculadora en los ojos mientras veía la pelea comenzar.

Dante se lanzo al combate cortando en dos a uno de los demonios que estaba armado con una lanza para luego dar un salto y desenfundar sus pistolas disparándole desde el aire a los demonios matando a otro con la ráfaga de balas y desenfundando rápidamente su espada de nuevo para dar un corte descendente a los demonios matando a otro y mandando a volar a los demás_**-Oh vamos eso es todo lo que tienen porque enserio dudo que esto sea lo mejor puedan hacer ya que Vergil los mando a este lugar solo para ser masacrados-**_en ese momento el vio hacia el bosque en la dirección donde estaba el observador que estaba viendo el combate_**-aunque porque mejor no le preguntamos a nuestro observador-**_ dijo Dante apuntando con una de sus pistolas en la dirección en donde estaba el espía quien al ver que había sido descubierto salió del bosque quien no resulto ser Alastor quien desenvaino su espada una claymore similar a la de Dante pero con la cabeza y alas de un dragón en el mango y estaba rodeada de relámpagos.

_**-Tus habilidades de combates a pesar de ser poco ortodoxas son muy efectivas, entendible si se tiene en cuenta que tu eres descendiente de Sparda y tu hermano es Lord Vergil-**_Dante solo volvió a desenvainar Rebellion y le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa surca su rostro.

_**-Así que tu eres uno de los perritos falderos de mi hermano, aunque me sorprende que un demonio de tu nivel trabaje para el ya que los de tu tipo por lo general tienen un enorme desprecio por mi padre y nosotros- **_El demonio solo rio siniestramente y le respondió.

_**-A mi no me importa nada de lo que hizo Sparda ya que Lord Vergil me derroto en combate por lo que ahora es mi señor y mi deber es aniquilar a los enemigos de mi señor ¡así que en guardia hijo de Sparda porque no te dejare detener los planes de mi señor!-**_le dijo el demonio para luego lanzarse al ataque pero Dante bloqueo su espada con rebellion provocando que chispas surgieran de las hojas de las espadas debido a la fricción.

_**-Valla un demonio al que no le importa lo que hizo mi padre eso es nuevo ya veo porque Vergil decidió conservarte aunque lamento decirte que yo soy más fuerte que el ya que la última vez que luche contra Vergil le patee el trasero-**_El demonio solo se volvió a reírse siniestramente y transmitiendo una gran descarga de electricidad desde su espada electrocuto a Dante haciendo que el perdiera la concentración momento que aprovecho Alastor para mandarlo a volar haciendo que se estrelle contra un árbol con un poderoso golpe en el rostro.

_**-Tú eres un tonto hijo de Sparda ¿acaso crees que mi señor se quedo dormido en los laureles tras tu combate contra el? Déjame decirte que durante su estadía en el inframundo Lord Vergil y nosotros nos enfrentamos a ejércitos enteros de demonios y otros seres que harían que hasta el mortal más valiente se le rompiera el espíritu y los destruimos a todos aumentando nuestros poderes con cada victoria mientras que tu languidecías y te estancabas aquí en el mundo humano-**_Dante con algo de esfuerzo se levanto del suelo y le disparo al demonio con sus pistolas pero este haciendo alarde de su maestria con la espada bloqueo las balas para luego lanzarse a la ofensiva intercambiando golpes y estocadas con Dante para que luego ambos se separasen.

Dante estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo con una sonrisa en la cara ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo el por fin había conseguido un enemigo lo suficientemente poderoso para emplearse a fondo en la pelea en vez de solo usar menos del 10% de su poder como en la mayoría de sus peleas con los demonios de bajo nivel_**-Debo agradecerte ya que desde que pelee con mi hermano no he tenido una buena pelea, así que como agradecimiento voy a ponerme serio de una vez-**_le dijo para luego lanzarle una onda de energía demoniaca con su espada que alastor bloqueo lanzando relámpagos desde la hoja de su espada provocando una explosión de la que emergió el hijo de Sparda lanzándole una serie de estocadas a gran velocidad al demonio estrellando a Alastor contra unos árboles.

_**-Bien hecho hijo de Sparda has sobrepasado mis expectativas por lo que ahora como muestra de mi respeto hacia ti usare mi máximo poder-**_le dijo Alastor mientras que salía de entre los arboles con su espada botando una gran cantidad de relámpagos que destrozaban todo cuanto tocaban. Pero antes de que ambos pudieran lanzarse al combate un grupo de 7 personas aparecen en el medio de ambos preparados para luchar contra el demonio.

_**-Caballero Demoniaco Alastor del Grupo Asuras al mando del General Vergil por ordenes del ejército revolucionario serás castigados por la destrucción de 4 ciudades del imperio y el intento de asesinato de un miembro importante del ejército revolucionario-**_Le dijo la aparente líder del grupo una mujer de unos 25 años de piel blanca y cabello del mismo color con un brazo metálico y vestida con un traje negro.

_**-Night Raid los raja gargantas del ejército revolucionario-**_Dijo despectivamente el demonio para luego dirigirse a Dante_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre Hijo de Sparda?-**_Dante solo sonrio confiado y le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Dante recuérdalo ya que será el nombre del que va derrotarte hombre de hojalata-**_El demonio guardo su espada y le dijo a Dante con un tono de voz un tanto complacido.

_**-Lo voy a recordar aunque debo retirarme ya que las posibilidades están en mi contra asi que hasta la próxima Dante y que en nuestro próximo encuentro podamos luchar con todo nuestro poder-**_Le dijo el demonio para luego desaparecer en un portal que el abrió. Una vez el demonio se retiro Dante guardo su espada y les dijo a los recién llegados molesto.

_**-¡cual demonios era su problema idiotas es que no ven que esto era una fiesta privada para que vinieran a intervenir!-**_Eso sin duda molesto a los miembros de Night Raid pero antes de que la situación empeorara Najenda decidió intervenir.

_**-Pues lo siento pero es que fuimos enviados a buscarte ya que durante la duración de tu misión trabajaras con nosotros-**_eso molesto un poco a Dante ya que por lo general él prefería trabajar solo pero de todos modos el sabia que sería mejor de esa manera ya que así sería más fácil detener a Vergil ya que ellos podrían tener información sobre sus planes o localización o sobre qué demonios estaba pasando en este país… además de que las chicas eran guapas y eso siempre era algo positivo en su opinión.

_**-Bueno no importa, de todos modos algo me dice que muy pronto volveré a conseguirme al hombre do hojalata aunque si vamos a trabajar juntos me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes y qué demonios está ocurriendo en este país-**_ Najenda sonrio complacida de que al menos por ahora las cosas estuvieran saliendo de acuerdo a los planes y le respondió seriamente al cazador de demonios.

_**-Mi nombre es Najenda y yo soy la líder de la división de asesinatos del ejército revolucionario o mejor conocidos como Night Raid y es un gusto que trabajes con nosotros Dante ya que las cosas con tu llegada al parecer están a punto de mejorar-**_

_**/**_**Capital Imperial Mansión de Vergil/**

_**-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan Lord Vergil-**_Dijo Alastor tras salir del portal en el despacho de Vergil quien recibió las noticias con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro ya que todo estaba yendo viento en popa.

_**-Perfecto Alastor ¿supongo que tu y Dante se consiguieron con Night Raid?-**_ le pregunto Vergil al demonio quien respondió afirmativamente el se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a los demás miembros de su grupo allí presentes_**-Excelente y ahora damas y caballeros gracias al éxito de Alastor y Shadow estamos un paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo, mas no bajemos la guardia ya que hemos entrado en la fase más delicada de nuestro plan y cualquier error ahora sería catastrófico para nosotros-**_ los demás miembros de los Asuras aplaudieron ante las palabras de su líder mientras que Vergil solo pudo sonreír complacido ya que todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar y muy pronto el reclamaría su premio.

**Notas del autor: Wao tarde bastante en actualizar pero fui retenido por algo llamado vida ya que sinceramente este mes ha sido verdaderamente horrible para mí, pero bueno como sea aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Devil Night Raid y como vieron Vergil está moviendo sus piezas en pos de su objetivo mientras que Dante se consiguió con Night Raid y ahora trabajara con Night Raid para detener a Vergil sin saber que las cosas se complicaran aun mas a partir ahora. Yo al principio planeaba que Dante consiguiera su Teigu en este capítulo pero sinceramente no supe cómo demonios hacer para que el la consiguiera así que decidí hacerlo mas adelante, en el próximo capitulo Dante empieza a conocer mejor a los demás miembros de Night Raid mientras que Vergil y compañía demuestran algo de su poder en el imperio.**

**Pd: Chequen mi otro fic DxD May Cry les aseguro que no lo lamentaran.**


End file.
